iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Mining
Mining is a system that allows the players to gain Stone and Crystals. It is unlocked at level 10. The mining field is composed of 16 tiles that after receiving 1,000 damage disappear, leaving Stone. Players can now increase the Base Damage and Critical chance with Orbs and/or Trophies. The damage is inflicted using Energy (clicking). Dynamite can also be use to gain instant reward. The last block in the field will give Crystals drops. Getting to further depths rewards an even greater amount of the above currencies. MiningMain.png|Old Mining UI MiningScreen.png|Current Mining UI Gameplay The tile is automatically reset when all tile are mined. Depth can be unlock at anytime using Logs to build support beams. Unlock depth will also reset the tile. Each depth increase base stone amount by 10 and give more stone and crystal drops when the players reach Mining Milestone. One time Diamond reward will be given for each depth unlock. The energy refills automatically by 1 every 20 minutes to a maximum defined by the level of Energy Capacity in the Mining Upgrades. Players may decrease the time it takes to refill energy by upgrading mining NRG reduction in the Trophy upgrades menu or double the gains from the Mine NRG upgrade in the Ascension Upgrades menu. Reaching goals for energy use will award Diamonds and Crystals. These goals reset weekly on Sundays. The players also may use Dynamite to gain instant stone reward (without actually damage the floor), 5 diamonds each with a chance of getting 25 diamonds and 50% of crystal reward from normal clear. Starting at a base damage of 5,500 HP (34.38% stone reward). This damage can be increased via the Dynamite Efficiency Trophy Upgrade. At a trophy level of 25, 1 Dynamite will grant 50% stone reward (This reward is capped at 750 depth). For this 1,625 Trophy Points are needed. With patch v0.99.30 there were introduced two new Orbs that increase the Base Damage and Critical Damage on the Tiles. At the very beginning Players will need 10 Hits to destroy a tile, but with Mining Damage Orb at 5 Stars and over 100% critical chance (with Mining Critical Orb and Mining Critical Trophy), Players will be able to break every tile with just 1 Hit. Surplus Damage will hit the next Tile so there is no Damage waste. Notes *Holding down enter when in the mine will auto pick for you. *Each depth increase base stone amount by 10 *Current formula for Stone amount per Rock drop: round{ [ 1 + 10 ⋅ Depth ⋅ (1 + TotalWarehouseLvls ⋅ 0.03) ⋅ (1+StoneYieldGuildPassive %) ) ⋅ (1 + StoneOrb %) ⋅ (1 + AscensionMiningYield ⋅ 0.04) ⋅ (1 + Global %) ] } *Diamond and Crystal reward from Dynamite usage are independent of Dynamite Efficiency Trophy *Starting at depth 10, the tiles around the stone blocks will be ground (like those in woodcutting forests) instead of water. Starting depth 50, there is a second layer of tiles on the top two edges. At depth 100 it is water again. Mine Depth Bonuses Diamond Reward * Every 100th Depth Unlocked: 250 Diamonds * Every 25th Depth Unlocked: 100 Diamonds (Does not stack with every hundred. It processes on lower priority) * Otherwise: 25 Diamonds Depth 0-99 * 3 Rocks per Tile * 10 Crystals per depth clearing Depth 100-249 * 4 Rocks per Tile * 20 Crystals per depth clearing Depth 250-499 * 5 Rocks per Tile * 30 Crystals per depth clearing Depth 500-749 * 6 Rocks per Tile * 40 Crystals per depth clearing Depth 750-999 * 7 Rocks per Tile * 40 Crystals per depth clearing Depth 1000-? * 8 Rocks per Tile * 50 Crystals per depth clearing Depth is currently hard capped at 1500. Also note that certain Guild Levels will grant a percentage chance to get one additional Rock drop each time a Tile is cleared. Depth Info Table Stone per tile can be increased with Depth unlocked, Stone Yield Orb, your guild's warehouse level, Guild Passive stone yield (given by reaching certain Guild Levels), Ascension Mining Yield upgrade, and global event bonuses. |-|Depth 1-250= |-|Depth 251-500= |-|Depth 501-750= |-|Depth 751-1000= |-|Depth 1001-1050= Category:Activities